Generally, an airline hood is a hood which is equipped with an airline so as to supply fresh air from an outside into the hood. A protective hood, which is worn by a worker so as to protect the worker during sanding, shortening, and painting works, is a kind of airline hood. When the worker wears the protective hood, fresh air is continuously fed into the protective hood through the airline, thus allowing the worker to breathe easily.
Particularly, when a worker works in a sealed space, the worker must inevitably wear protective clothes and the protective hood. In order to supply fresh air to the worker, an airline is provided on the protective hood.
The fresh air is forcibly injected into the protective hood through the airline coupled to the interior of the protective hood, using a compressor.
However, the protective hood is configured to be sealed, so that loud noise may be generated in the protective hood due to pressure of air fed into the protective hood. Thereby, a worker has a difficulty in working, and in addition, work efficiency is reduced.